Peter Pan the new girl
by InuKurama
Summary: No, Peter doesn't turn into a girl, but he meets a new one. He still loves Wendy, but this new girl has a secret, a truth, within her. When Peter hears it, will he grant her wish? Or will she go on, or not?


Peter Pan loved Wendy, in the way only a boy like him ever could. He might have understood what true love was, but all he truly knew was that Wendy gave him a feeling he could never forget. It made him fly faster, it made him pink, but it also gave him a weakness. One that all anyone had to do was catch where his gaze often fell. And that person, would be the evildoers key to Peter's demise.

**Hey all! Cookies to all who read and review for me! Not to mention a thimble! Here is my first Peter Pan fic so I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think, K? Here we goooooo!!!!!!**

"Peter, you'll never forget me, will you?"

"Never.... Who are you?" Peter asked as he grinned as Wendy's eyes began to shine. " Please come visit me again, soon." Wendy said up Peter turned around and began to fly back to Neverland.

Two weeks passed without a sign or tap from the window and many nights Wendy fell asleep on the window seat after gazing at the stars. She still went to school and talked to one of her friends in whom she confided the secret of Peter Pan. "Is he truly real?" She had asked. "Yes." Was Wendy's reply. Wendy was always telling stories to her friend, Amira. And Amira always was fascinated, for she to was rather tomboyish. One day, Wendy asked her faithful friend a question. "Would you like to come and stay at my house for the night?" It was not a typical question back then but Amira was excited and delivered a quick nod and a squeal of enjoyment.

Two days later, Amira and Wendy were settled down in the nursery, the boys having been moved to their own room to accommodate for the lost boys. Soon the two girls were sitting by the window and Wendy began another one of her stories. She fell asleep shortly after the part where 'Peter Pan flew at the old Codfish and they struck steel together, all the while, Hook taunting him with, 'Alone, Unloved, and a child.' But Peter would have none of it...' But Amira was still awake and she to gazed at the sky. 'I wonder if Wendy's stories are truthful. Hm. Most certainly not. No boy can stay young forever.' She thought to herself as a star shoot through the sky.

Soon, she to fell asleep. And the house was quiet, except for the pitter-patter of feet on the roof. A pair of eyes and a mop of messy golden hair peeked over the edge into the nursery. He body flitted down and stood in the window. "Wendy!" The boy whispered quietly. When she did not stir he flew over to her and landed next to her. "Wendy!" He said a little more loudly. But it was not her who stirred. Amira awoke to a boy standing over her friend, which was enough of a start, let alone a boy who had hardly and clothes on! "You! Get away from her, before I cut you to ribbons!" She said boldly, standing up.

Peter looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Amira realized what he was smirking at, looked around and picked up the closest thing she could find to a weapon. A sword, one of the swords Wendy had brought back after Hooks demise.

Peter jumped back as she brought it out towards him. He to grabbed his sword but before they could begin a duel, footsteps were heard outside the door. Amira looked at it then back at the strange boy, but he had disappeared! Wendy's father walked in to find Wendy and her friend sleeping peacefully next to the window. He closed the door again and walked back to his room, not catching the glint of silver of a sword under a blanket in the light of the hall, or the fact that no human could sleep comfortably in a position like Amira was 'sleeping'. But, like adults tend to do, he overlooked it. Leaving Amira to wonder what had just happened. And Peter trying to catch his breathing on the top of the Darling household.

Next chappy features Peter following Amira and hearing one of her wishes. One of her deepest wishes. Will he grant it? Possibly. Guess you will have to read, review and find out!


End file.
